Amelia
Amelia, also known as Lady Amelia, was a Vampire Elder of considerable age, alongside Marcus Corvinus and Viktor. She was the mother of David and the lover of Thomas. History Born in the early 6th century, Amelia was sired by the first Vampire, Marcus Corvinus, to help control the chaos created by Marcus’s twin brother William, the first Werewolf. Amelia supported locking up William in a coffin-like prison in a remote place where Marcus could not find and release him due to William's uncontrollable rage and Marcus's inability to accept that he could not control him. The capture of William could not have happened without Amelia’s help. She became one of three Vampire Elders ruling the Vampire Coven, alongside Marcus and Viktor. She was allied with Viktor, who sought to undermine Marcus’s authority in light of Marcus's relationship with William. Amelia helped found the Nordic Coven as well as the Eastern Coven, the latter of which seemed to be her primary seat of power. In the 21st century, Amelia presided over the New World Coven as well when she was occupied in America. Around the end of the 20th century, Amelia had a son, David, with the Vampire Thomas. Amelia and Thomas were very close and seem to have had an intimate relationship. When Thomas learned of her pregnancy, they both went to the Nordic Coven and remained there for several months, where she gave birth to their son. When suspicions began to grow regarding their whereabouts, Semira was sent to investigate, but by the time she arrived, Thomas had already left with their newborn son and Amelia had returned to the Eastern Coven, keeping their relationship and their son a secret to protect them from her enemies. ''Underworld'' During the events of Underworld, Amelia was at the end of her century long reign and was preparing to go into hibernation for the next two centuries as part of the Chain, which assured that only one Elder ruled during each century. Having returned from New York by way of Vienna just one day before she was to awaken Marcus, Lycans ambushed her and her entourage on a train they were using to get to the ceremony at the Vampire mansion. Though guards from the mansion were supposed to assist her, she was betrayed by the Coven regent, Kraven, who struck a deal with Lycan leader Lucian to kill all three Elders and gain control of the Covens for himself. She was mortally wounded and bled dry by Raze, a Lycan henchman, as part of Lucian's plot to turn himself into a Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Amelia was seen at the beginning of Underworld: Evolution in a flashback sequence depicting William's capture, as well as current day events on board the Sancta Helena. Amelia's body was found by the Cleaners, a group of human mercenaries responsible for hiding the war between the Vampires and Lycans, and was taken to the Sancta Helena, a ship on which Alexander Corvinus, the original Immortal, resided. Alexander laid Amelia's body on a table, surrounded by the bodies of Lucian and Viktor. After Alexander decided to commit suicide, he blew up the ship, destroying Amelia's remains. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Semira mentioned Amelia and her close relationship with Thomas when he was looking at a portrait of the late Elder in the Eastern Coven's castle, though she apparently did not realise the full extent of Thomas's affection for her. After arriving at the Nordic Coven, Vidar told David that it was with his mother's grace that their Coven exists. David was surprised as he believed his mother to be a low-born Vampire that died giving birth to him. Vidar told David that his mother's death was a terrible blow to all Vampires and the Nordic Coven mourned for a month. As this is an honor usually only given to high-borns and Vampire Elders, Selene realized that David is Amelia's son, something that Vidar confirmed. Vidar explained how Amelia and Thomas spent many months with the Nordic Coven before Semira came on Viktor's orders, causing Thomas to spirit their son away while Amelia returned to the Eastern Coven. David refuses to believe the story, feeling that Amelia abandoned him for the sake of the Vampire Council while Selene realizes that as Amelia's son, David is Amelia's rightful heir as the leader of the Eastern Coven. Vidar gave Selene a container Amelia left him containing a ring with a single drop of her blood within so that David can view her blood memories. After drinking Amelia's blood, David saw several of her memories, including the capture of William, flashes of her relationship with his father and his own birth. Over the memories, David hears Amelia stating "I name our son David. One day you will understand. I am so sorry." After Selene's apparent death, David returned to the Eastern Coven as Semira attempts to overthrow the Council and presents himself as Amelia's son and rightful heir. Having anticipated the Council needing proof, Amelia left vials of her blood with the ring which the Council drinks, gaining Amelia's blood memories that proves David's claim. The Council accepted David as the rightful ruler of the Eastern Coven while the Death Dealers turned on Semira as they serve the head of the Eastern Coven which is David, not Semira. Following the defeat of Marius and his Lycan army, David was made one of the three new Vampire Elders alongside Selene and Lena, taking his rightful place as Amelia's heir. ''Blood Enemy'' Although she doesn't appear in Blood Enemy, Amelia had a brief mention. She is said to often indulge in baths of blood, believing it to enhance her beauty."The aroma of so much fresh blood was intoxicating. Sonja tried to imagine what it would be like to bathe in such a tub; her skin tingled beneath her gown. It was said that Amelia herself sometimes indulged in such luxurious ablutions in order to enhance her beauty." ~ Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 8 Personality Amelia was a very brave and skillful warrior who doesn't hesitate to fight on the front line with her soldiers. In Blood Wars, it was revealed that she helped found the Nordic Coven and helped them in times of need. There she gave birth to her son David who she loved very much and to protect him from Viktor and the Lycans, she hid his existence, leaving him with his father. Amelia was a just and righteous ruler who, unlike Viktor, cared for her people, who in return loved and respected her. Of the three Elders she was the most noble and benevolent. Physical Description General Amelia was a relatively tall woman with pale skin and dark brown hair. As a human, she had brown eyes before gaining electric yellow after becoming a vampire. Wardrobe In 1202 AD, Amelia wore a suit of armor. The helmet had intricate knots and the letter A on both sides. In the early 21st century, she wore a long gray dress, a gold choker around her neck, and earrings. Relationships Thomas Amelia and Thomas were very close, at one point entering an intimate relationship. Given Thomas's affections for Amelia and the fact he is the father of her son, it can be assumed Amelia was in love with him. She reluctantly separated from him after the birth of their son to keep them safe, entrusting Thomas to care for David and fulfil his birthright as her heir. David David was Amelia's only known child. As evidenced by her memories and her actions to protect David, she loved her son dearly, weeping when she was forced to leave him. Amelia willingly gave up David to his father to keep him safe from her enemies. However, she took steps to ensure her son would know of her one day and planned to name him her heir, leaving behind her ring with a sample of her blood in the event that she should die and her sword to be inherited by David. Viktor Amelia and Viktor seemed to have a cordial relationship. Amelia never expressed hostility or open dislike towards her fellow Elder and she notably sided with him when Marcus protested their imprisoning of William, indicating they held similar ideals. Viktor, in a rare show of emotion, also seemed genuinely upset when he learned of her death, implying they at least respected one another. That being said, it is telling that Amelia chose to conceal her relationship with Thomas and her pregnancy from Viktor and his Coven, implying that Amelia may not have fully trusted Viktor, or at the very least, those under him. In Rise of the Lycans, Amelia, though making no physical appearance in the story, there was an unspoken allusion that Viktor was plotting get rid of her and replace her with his daughter, Sonja: Viktor kept saying "When you are an Elder" to Sonja rather than If, but never alludes to a future when he would be gone, and touting the bonds of family and blood being stronger then anything else; as he sought to further increase and reinforce his own powerbase within the Vampire Nation, and believing Marcus' lie about how his death would mean the immediate deaths of all Vampires, and that, as his own flesh and blood (and having been planning-out her whole life for her), Sonja would be a more loyal ally then Amelia, if Amelia should ever side with Marcus against him (as Amelia had with Viktor against Marcus over William's sentence), Viktor, paranoid and ambitious as ever, likely sought to replace Amelia with his daughter, Sonja, only to sentence Sonja to death for her affair and pregnancy with Lucian, abandoning this plan. Whenever Amelia ever suspected anything about this is unknown, but would give credence to Amelia's later efforts to keeping the existence and birth of her son from Viktor and his followers (and, indeed, the Vampire Nation at large). Marcus Corvinus Amelia and Marcus did not interact much, though it was known that Marcus was the one who sired Amelia. Marcus was shown to be angry at Amelia for betraying him in regards to the capture of his twin brother; Amelia, on the other hand, did not seem especially moved by this. Marcus did not seem very upset by her death, but appeared to direct most of his rage and bitterness at Viktor, indicating an ambivalent relationship between the two. Powers & Abilities As an original Vampire Elder and one of the oldest Immortals in the series, Amelia was a respected leader and a skillful warrior as well one of the most powerful Vampires that have existed. Sired by Marcus himself and being one of the first vampires, she possessed all of the attributes of her kind, though on a higher level. *'Superhuman Strength:' As an Elder, Amelia must have been very strong. She was presumably able to throw people through walls, engage multiple superhuman beings in combat and kill weaker opponents with single attacks. Her strength was likely great enough to be considered on the same level as of Viktor's and maybe even Marcus's, though this is unlikely given how easily she was overwhelmed by Lucien's men. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Like all Vampires, Amelia must have been capable of taking considerable amounts of damage in battle without slowing down and being able to keep fighting for longer periods of time without tiring. *'Superhuman Healing': Amelia also had the vampiric ability to heal from almost any injury faster than humans and likely more efficiently than an average Vampire. *'Superhuman Speed': As an Elder, Amelia was likely faster than other Vampires. *'Superhuman Agility': As one of the very first Death Dealers, Amelia must have had the ability of moving quickly while in combat. She was probably able to dodge attacks, jump, sprint and perform other athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Blood Memory Sorting': As with all Elders, Amelia was able to sort her blood memories and could obtain memories from drinking another person's blood. She was also able to transfer specific blood memories into her ring that later would have been given to her son and also into several vials that would serve as proof of her legacy to the Vampire Council. *'Weapons Mastery': Amelia was experienced in the use of crossbows and was likely proficient with swordplay. Trivia * Amelia's name is a variant of "Amalia," which is derived from Germanic compound names beginning with *amal; meaning "vigor, bravery" – an apt name for the only female Elder. * Like Selene and Sonja, Amelia's great physical beauty has been noted in the novelizations, as all have been compared to "Greek Goddesses". * Amelia's lines in Evolution could not be picked up by the actress's microphone, and so had to be dubbed by somebody else in post production. * Amelia is referred to by the title "Elder Princess" on the official website for Evolution. * It is possible that Amelia's blood baths in Blood Enemy are meant as a nod to the real life "Blood Countess," Elizabeth Báthory. * Amelia is one of the few Vampires shown to have electric yellow eyes, rather than blue. * Amelia's portrait at Eastern Coven has a inscription written in Latin that reads: 'Amor Praevalet' which translates 'Love Prevails'. * Unlike Viktor and Marcus, Amelia appears to have been a well-loved ruler instead of a ruthless tyrant or an insane madman as Viktor and Marcus were respectively. Vidar called Amelia's death a terrible blow to all Vampires. Gallery References es:Amelia fr:Amélia ru:Амилия (Другой мир) pl:Amelia Category:Characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Female characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Elders Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Council members